


Sleep

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: A short story of the time the Doctor came to stay.
Kudos: 18





	Sleep

Amy and Rory tried to live a normal life between the time when they were traveling with the Doctor. It was hard planning anything though because they never knew when he would pop up out of nowhere to take them on a trip. Still, they tried. Nothing could have prepared them though for the time the Doctor had come to stay with them. For the most part, it was fun having him around all the time while they waited for the cubes to do something. Night though was a different story.

When the Doctor was awake he was on the Wii a lot. He left dirty footprints on their couch as he danced his victory from a tennis match. He also spent a lot of time just wandering the house and upgrading appliances that didn't need to be fixed. He changed their toaster so that it burned the toast within seconds because it didn't cook the bread fast enough to satisfy his short attention span. He mowed the lawn at two in the morning and Rory had tried to explain to the neighbors, that the Doctor didn't sleep much. The neighbors, of course, didn't care. Then he tried in vain to explain to the Doctor two in the morning was a bad time to mow the lawn. The Doctor though had already taken to painting the fence again. In the end, all Rory accomplished was giving himself a headache.

It was the night's he slept, though, that Rory learned just how alone the hyperactive Doctor felt. When the Doctor slept he would curl in a ball between Rory and Amy like a child. They had offered him the guest room and he had the TARDIS to sleep in as well, yet time after time he ended up in their bed.

The first night the Doctor needed sleep he climbed into the guest bed, but around midnight he crept into their room like a child who had a nightmare, and perhaps he had. Amy invited him into the bed with them and he crawled right in the middle. He tucked himself into a ball and rested his head on Amy's stomach and slept soundly. He was gone by morning without another word and Rory thought it was the end of his sharing their bed. He was wrong though. The next time the Doctor needed to sleep, he skipped the guest room altogether. He changed into pajamas and watched a movie with the couple. He bid them good night from the couch as they retired to their room. Not long after Rory and Amy had climbed into bed and were reading, the door opened and the Doctor crept in. He didn't even look at Rory as he climbed into the bed and curled up next to Amy again. His head on her stomach, and his arm across her stomach holding her tightly. Amy didn't seem to mind as she gently stroked his hair and hummed to him, as a protective mother.

As Rory watched them he realized that he wasn't jealous anymore of the man who had taken Amy away all those years ago. Amy had never had a chance to raise their only daughter and the Doctor never spoke of his family. Perhaps for these moments at night, they both found something they had lost. From that night on when Rory would wake in the mornings, Amy's hand would still be resting gently on the Doctor's head, a small smile on both their faces.


End file.
